Multiplying Monsters
by morachao
Summary: Mike and Celia just found out they're going to have a monster of their very own! But why is Randall so upset about it? Possibly because of the one night stand he had with Celia a couple months before. Celia tries to keep the peace between them, while dealing with the stress of pregnancy. Takes place in between Monsters U and Monsters Inc. Collab with friend: Dark Magix
1. Chapter 1

Celia's POV

My heartbeat was uncontrollable every step I took towards the scare floor. I was supposed to always stay behind the red line, but I couldn't right now. This was the most exciting news I could ever imagine, and I couldn't keep it to myself and my snakes without bursting! I scurried faster towards the floor when I accidently ran into Randall.

"Where's the fire Celia?" He asked with a small smirk. I tried to brush it off and not openly flirt back at work.

"I was just going to tell Mikey something..."

"On the scare floor?" I heard the familiar protectiveness of his voice. "You wait here, and I'll bring that green marshmallow to you, ok?" I just quietly nodded. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat, as if it needed that. It was already beating fast enough to cause me a heart attack. I hugged myself suddenly cold with Goosebumps. I waited for HIM to bring back my "marshmallow." Would he be glad with the news? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden "Hey Wasowski, someone over there needs you!"

"Who's looking for me?" Mikey asked looking around. Randall sighed frustrated and pulled Mike by the arm to me.

"I'm losing screams because of you two." He slithered off leaving Mike and I behind him.

"Mike I-"

"Celia are you ok? What was so important that you had to pull me off the floor?"

"Googly bear I-"

"Celia I am a door manager. I have to be on the floor with Sulley at all times!"

"Michael Wasowski I-"

"He could lose an arm in the door machine! It could be the cover story in the paper tomorrow! "Door manager leaves scarer unattended and-"

"Mike I'm pregnant!" I released, quickly covering my mouth afterwards. The floor broke out in cheers, and I saw a glimpse of fear and jealousy in Randall's eye as he slipped out of a door. I looked down at Mike and he was still quiet as could be.

"I-I can't believe it." I really hoped he wouldn't make a scene if he was angry about us not being more careful, but he attacked me in a hug. "I'm gonna be a father! YAHOO!" Mike started dancing around me and run back onto the floor with all of his friends congratulating him. I tried not to seem too embarrassed, but Michael always finds a way to do it.

Mike's POV

"What's all the fuss about?" Sulley asked closing a door safely behind him. He'd been working while Celia spread the big news and so had no idea why everyone was applauding me.

"Your door manager just became part of the best and most elite workforces in all the world." I smiled feeling rather proud of myself.

"You got hired as a scarer?" He asked. "Now Mike I thought we-"

"No, Sulley! I'm going to be a dad!" I gleamed. His face went from shocked, to stunned, to confused, then to happy.

"Congrats pal!" He slapped me on the back.

"Ok", said Waternoose," I know we're all happy for Celia." I cleared my throat."And Mike he added, "but please wait till your lunch break to celebrate." Suddenly, a door slammed shut causing everyone to stare. Fungus was suddenly filling can after can of scream, until he had 10 sitting next to him. Randall came out, slamming the door behind him. He looked up at the scare meter; he was still 5 points lower than Sulley. He growled.

"What are you all staring at?!", he yelled.

"Please be so kind as to follow Randall's example and get back to work", finished Waternoose, as he left the scare floor. This angered me. I ran over towards Randall and Fungus.

"Why aren't you excited about my kid!" I screamed.

"Actually Wasowski, I could care less about your... kid", he responded.

"Excuse me?" I knew Randall was a Ken but I had no idea he'd be downright cruel. "My girlfriend is going to give birth to a creature that represents our love for each other! How can you say you don't care?"

"Outta may way." He growled trying to get past me. For some reason I didn't feel like cowering to him.

"Tell me what your problem is!" I demanded.

Celia's POV

Mike and Randall had started arguing. The last thing I wanted. I had to do something. I crossed the line separating the scare floor. Mike was definitely causing a scene. I walked up behind them just as Fungus was opening a door, and just as Mike pushed Randall, he pushed me into the door. It closed.

Mike's POV

"Celia!" Randall and i screamed simultaneously.

"Look what you did! Did you hate her so much you wanted to kill her?!" I asked trying to open the door. Sully quickly came and lifted me up.

"You can't go in there Mike!" He warned cautiously. Randall smirked a little but then his face looked terrified: when he looked back at the door.

"You should be worried! You could have killed her! If I can't go in there how do we get her out?"

"I'll do it," said Randall, "It's my door and responsibility."

"You don't even care about her!" I yelled frustrated. "I don't trust you to save her!"

"Mike we're wasting time, the child could have killed her by now!" He entered the door to get my precious Smoochsie-poo.

Randall's POV

I entered the door to get Celia with everyone still watching. _What imbeciles _I thought to myself. Why haven't they gotten the medical crew? It was dark in this room, darker than the others. I closed the door. "Celia", I whispered. "Celia." I found her sobbing in the corner.

" You came", she said and looked up, disappointed. Obviously she wasn't expecting me to be her knight in shining armor. "Randall," she whispered quietly. I could barely hear her, but I knew what she was about to say. "Please don't tell Mike. I know he makes you angry..." she sniffled. It really hurt me to see her so scared, of the kid and of what might happen.

"Let's get you out of here ok?" I grabbed her and tried to get out, but before I could find the door I heard footsteps from outside.

"Randall please", she begged one last time.

"It's alright", I said," This'll stay between the three of us."

"Three?" Celia questioned. I patted her stomach, making her blush. I blended as soon as the door opened a crack, shoving Celia under a shelf. Unfortunately for her own safety. I did however, stand in front of her, just in case. I'd rather intoxicate myself than her.

"I thought I heard something", said a male voice.

"I told you he'd do fine", said a gentler voice.

"It's just that it's his first time without a nightlight." As soon as they shut the door, Celia threw herself on top of me.

"Quick, let's get out," she pleaded.

"Wait," I said, "I don't plan on leaving without a little scream..." I quickly hid her again and slithered up to the kid's bed, making sure to blend into the wall. He opened his eyes as I emerged from my camouflage. "Boo." I simply said. He screamed and I quickly grabbed Celia by the tentacle and we were out the door in seconds. The crowd waiting for us had gotten bigger, but Mike was still being held back by the big blue guy.

"Celia, are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Fine thanks," she answered relieved.

"And are you ok?" he asked her stomach. After being reassured that both were fine, he yelled at me. "Took you long enough," he spat. "You just couldn't leave without some scream could you?" he asked. "You cared more about that than my Smoochsie- poo ."

"Mike, honey calm down." Celia pleaded holding his arm. "Randall protected me, the child woke up and saw him, that's all it was." She fibbed. She looked like she was still shaken by the experience, but Mike looked as if he cared more about belittling me than comforting her.

"Yeah Wasowski, I just went in there for the scream," I started sarcastically. "That's why I came back out with your girlfriend and your kid. That's why I didn't just leave them in there to die and send the door away!"

"Uh sir?" interrupted Fungus. "What!" I said. Waternoose was back and he looked more ferocious than ever. He obviously wasn't pleased with the enlarged crowd we'd attracted. Celia quickly snuck away, not wanting to be fired for endangering herself on the scare floor, but Mike couldn't take his eye off me.

"Mr. Waternoose, Mike and Randall just need some time to cool down." Sulley intercepted.

"If they insist," said Waternoose, "Actually why don't we just shut down this entire scare floor while we're at it?" "Your being sarcastic, right?" Mike questioned.

"Yes dipstick he's being sarcastic!" I yelled slapping him on the back of the head. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off before we all get fired? We don't need a stupid green bowling ball rolling around, but we DO need scarers. Get lost Wasowski." I slithered back to my door, leaving Mike with Waternoose.

"We all know my scarer and me," he said, looking at Fungus. "Are twice as good as your team of scarer and assistant will ever be." With that he turned to Waternoose.

"Mike get back to work, you have the best scarer waiting on a door," said Waternoose."Unless, of course, you can't handle being a door manager."

"They're always hiring in the mail room." I winked.

"I worked in the mail room, thank you very much," Mike defended. "And I do not plan on going back." He turned to Waternoose and dropped to his knees. "Please sir, my fiancée just found out she was pregnant and had her LIFE endangered, I'll take a pay cut, but can I please go home with her just for the rest of the day?" _Fiancée? He asked her to marry him!?_ _Impossible, she wouldn't ever say yes to him. _I had to escape before my jealousy was noticed. I resorted to a door once more. It had worked to let out my anger when I found out Celia was pregnant with Mike, but... Is she pregnant with Mike?

Celia's POV

When Mike brought his little red car around I gently got into the car. "Mike my stomach is killing me." I complained. It honestly felt like it was in knots, from all the stress, the guilt, the terror. It can't be good for our little monster. I tried not to alarm Mike, but I could help but cry.

"Do you think it's time for the hospital already?", he asked me. "Don't cry, I'm here", he continued, pulling me into a hug. As he did this Randall's voice echoed in my head.

"No, no." I sniffled. "I just found out I'm pregnant, it's definitely not time yet..." I took a deep breath. "Mike...I..." I started to sob, just because I felt SO miserably guilty. I felt so sick to my stomach from the guilt, and the baby, and the day. "Mike, something's really wrong." I gasped. I looked into his eye, and he looked into mine. "I have to tell you something...but you're going to hate me forever." I warned. I can't tell him, I mean I could, but if I tell him, and he doesn't want to see me anymore, who's to say that Randall will stay with me? Mike and I are so in love...more in love than any other two monsters, but I feel such a different wonderful feeling from Randall. Mike's face keeps getting more worried with every sob I take, but I can't even breathe to tell him anymore. So I guess I'll wait until later.

"Celia?" He asked, looking ready to carry me a mile to the hospital. "Celia you don't think there's something wrong with the baby do you?" He placed a hand on my stomach comfortingly, but I still couldn't catch a breath. I tried to shake my head, but I honestly don't know. I could be in serious trouble, and now it might be affecting my child.

"M-Mike." I heaved. "P-please help."

_"It's alright," _he said."This'll stay between the three of us." What if the baby turned out like Randall?! I'd be busted for sure. The baby truly held the secret. "M-Mike listen..." I breathed in and out the best I could, pushing my words out with all my strength. "In about six months this baby is going to come..." I sighed. "The baby might be ours..." I admitted. I couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Or it could belong to me!" said Randall. When had he gotten here?! He spared me the misery of admitting it.

"W-what is he talking about?" Mike asked shocked, and not wanting to really know. I started crying again, the feeling of misery consuming me. I was unforgivable! Randall wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself Wasowski. Making this poor women go through all this stress. You could kill one of our kids."

"What do I care if I kill yours?" he responded. "And you call me evil." "Come on Celia," I said, helping her out of his car. "Smoochsie-poo, what's going on?" he said, pulling her back. Celia obviously can't decide what to do with the two of us.

"Celia, don't be afraid to tell him." I encouraged her towards Mike.

"G-googly bear I made a mistake." She was still teary eyed. "A couple months ago Randall and I...well he had stayed late and so had I and I was helping him with his paperwork, and then he kissed me...and it lead to a lot more." She gasped for another breath and I wiped a tear from her eye.

"You kissed my girlfriend?!", he asked, outraged. "And I enjoyed it", I said smacking my lips. "Not even girlfriend", he said, reminded that she was his fiancée. "Was this after or before I proposed?" Mike said. Obviously falling to pieces. "I don't believe it my arch-nemesis..." he trailed off."If I remember correctly, we used to be the best of friends ," I commented. "Yeah, well that was yesterday!"

Celia POV  
I couldn't tell if googly bear was fumed at me or Randall. "Can we please stop fighting?" I begged holding my stomach. "I can't take any more stress right now. We need to go somewhere and discuss this all in private, and try to handle it all like adults. We can do that right?" I asked sniffling.

"Anything for you, Celia," said Randall," Come on Wasowski." "Must I go with him?" asked Mike. "Michael please," I pleaded. He grunted, but followed us back to Monster's Inc., where we found an empty room in which to converse.

"Randall, please tell Mike the whole story..." I pleaded. "I can't tell him...I just can't. I feel bad enough." I couldn't like at Mike, no matter how much I wanted to hug him. He looked so upset, we both did I'm sure. Randall laughed a bit, and walked towards Mike.

"Celia and I did a little more than just kiss, Mike." I closed my eye, trying to just pretend this was a nightmare. "When I kissed her, she and I took a little walk to her house and we..." He laughed a little again. I hated that he got joy out of hurting Mike. "She begged me not to tell you we had sex."

"That's not true!" he told himself. "You made her do it against her will," he told Randall. "Right?" he directed at me. Randall didn't let me respond and responded for me.

"Oh trust me Mike, she wanted it, and she got it. Twice in one night, but besides that point, now we're at a crossroads. She loves YOU and wants to marry YOU and may or may not be having your baby, but until we figure it out we're going to have to get along. Get it?" he asked with a sneer.

"Or else what?"

"Or ELSE she's going to die!" Randall shot his finger towards me. "Do you want her coffin, and that little itty bitty baby's coffin resting on your conscious for the rest of your life? She'll die from complications of stress if we fight. It'll be your entire fault." I tried to speak up, but he kept talking. "Face it Wasowski she feels bad about the whole affair, but I sure don't. She'd never do it again, but if I could go back in time I'd NEVER change what I did. She was mine, and while she was mine I wouldn't have traded it," He smiled.

"Say the baby is yours..", began Mike," Would you even want it and stay with Celia?" "Or did you choose to enjoy yourself and ditch her later."

"If the baby is mine, I'll stick around, but I'm not making any promises. She doesn't WANT me to raise the kid Mike." Randall reminded. "No matter how I feel about that..."

"Now I never said that," I finally spoke up.

"Who ever said it'd be a boy?" said Mike. " It could be a girl and look more like you than one of us."

" No one did, genius, we're assuming it'll look more like its dad because this is between us," responded Randall. "I'd rather have my child brought up by its true father than have to lie to it its whole life."

"Or worse, grow up without one," I added, wiping away my last tear.

"Celia I love you, and I forgive you," my googly bear said, I could tell he was still hurting. "I just can't step back and let Randall swoop in and take you! I have never needed, or wanted someone as much as I want you, and maybe..." Mike took a deep breath. "We should get a paternity test, but if it IS Randall's...maybe you should terminate the pregnancy."

"W-why would you ask me to-" Before I could speak up, Randall leaped up and got right in Mike's face, obviously fuming with rage.

"Watch it Wasowski," he raged." Even if it was yours: I would've let you keep it."

"Easy Randall!" Mike puffed out his chest with bravery.

"How dare you even ask her to get rid of her child? Don't you know how hard it is for a mother to give up her kid?!"

"Boys!" I pleaded, stepping between them. "No matter who is the father of this little monster: it is still a blessing." I reminded. "Can we please just get the paternity test and make some choices? Choices that DON'T involve me putting my baby to death?"

"I'm sure it's more of a blessing if its mine", commented Mike angrily.

"Let's do this", agreed Randall.

"Ok," I sighed. "If this is what it takes, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Randall's POV

I just took the stupid paternity test, and Wazowski still hadn't shown yet. I sat down beside Celia, who was beside herself in the waiting room. I was glad we could finally talk alone.

"Randall I'm sorry that I had to bring you into this..." she looked so upset."I love Mike, I really do, but I just don't know what we should do. Do you even want this baby if it's yours?"

"Of course I would I can't wait to hear the patter of a little scarers feet.", I answered. "Our little scarer", I said, bringing her in close.

"Randall..." she sighed. "I just really want it to be Mike's, but I don't regret what we did. I regret hurting Mike, but not being with you. I love...what we did." She could hardly look at me, but I wanted to hug her.

"Celia, you're having a kid, and if it's mine or not I'm going to take care of it."

"Randall, you and Mike don't get along. What's going to happen?"

"I don't know but I'll help you through any bumps in the road." , I said. "Randall Boggs", asked a female monster. I nodded. "Your fraternity test results." Waiting for those results had been like waiting for a final exam grade.

I slithered back with the nurse and she pulled out the test results. I looked at them, and then back at her. "They say it's my monster." I grinned. "Celia's having MY monster!" I was overwhelmed with the feeling of pride. I was going to get to hold MY monster, and raise MY monster. I walked back in to tell Celia, but I saw her in hysteria. She was really upset from this whole thing, and as happy as I was: I wanted Celia to be happy too. "The monster's Mike's"

"Randall," She sniffled. "I-I heard the nurse. I know...but how am I supposed to tell Michael? I can't hurt him anymore. I can't."

"Tell him it's his", I said. "It'll make him happy, it'll make you happy. It's a win win situation."

"But...", I questioned, "Do you win: are you happy?"

"If we do this...do you promise you'll let me see my monster?" I asked her. "I don't care if it's with conditions, I just want to have a hand in raising my baby."

"Of course," she answered. "I don't know how else to thank you."

"I can think of another", I added and pulled her into a kiss. I let the sensation last a while before breaking off and walking out on her. I didn't know what else to do...

Celia's POV

I waited for Michael for a very long time, still in shock at everything.

"Celia!" I heard. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry I'm late. My job was threatened and I'm here as soon as I could be."

"Well", said Celia, wiping away a tear," you don't have to take the test anymore." "Randall took it and..."

"And? And? There's an and? What's the and Celia? Please tell me the and!" Michael pleaded nervously.

She looked at his pleading face. "It's ours", she reported slowly.

"It's...it's ours?" He looked so relieved and I kissed him. I was happy he was happy, and I tried to ignore the fact it was a lie.

"It's ours Mikey." I smiled. "Googly bear, do you want to go out? I'm starving."

"Of course, anything for my Smoochsie-poo", Mike answered. Where had I heard that before? "AND baby", he added. That hurt. Hearing him call it his baby, and fully believe it made me feel so guilty.

"Thank you," I smiled kissing his head. "I'm sorry I put you through this whole thing."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine", he said,"and so are we." "Everything turned out well." We exited and headed towards a restaurant.

*Three months later*  
"Mosters Inc. Please hold. Monsters incorporated please hold." I scrambled to get all the phone calls.

"Oh Celia!" I heard. I looked over and saw my Michael. "How are you today darling?"

"I'm great Michael," I blushed. "I'm just a little busy this morning."

"Well you look fantastic," he smiled back.

"You really look great Celia, you're really starting to show, how far are you know?"

"Just five months," I said looking down at my stomach in worry. "Do I look fat?"

"Not at all", said someone behind Michael. It was Randall. "What was that about?", asked Googly bear. "It's not his kid, I thought he'd give up after that."

I quickly tried to change the subject, taking an envelope from my drawer. "Michael," I gleamed. "I got the results of the gender. Do you want to know what we're having?" His eye grew wide, and I could see his excitement when he stole the envelope from my tentacle.

"It's a girl?!", he gasped. "Michael are you upset?", I questioned. "Did you want a boy?"

"Are you kidding?! Celia there's going to be a perfect little princess in my life!" He climbed over my desk just to hug me. "My little girl's in there."

"How are you doing, sweetheart?", he asked my stomach. "Michael, stop", I giggled," you're going to cause a scene." Too late he already has. Monsters nearby stare awkwardly.

"Hey Mike," Sulley started. "We might want to get a move on. Got to earn some cash for the baby shopping, right?" He asked. He practically had to pry Michael off of me, but the second he was gone Randall appeared right in front of me.

"Randall!" I was so startled. "You scare human children, not monsters, remember?"

He smiled more of a smirk. "Sorry, so how's the baby?" he questioned.

"Were you listening this whole time?" I asked instead.

"Well, you said there'd be conditions and I guess Wasowski can't see me, huh?"

"Randall I'm going to let you see your baby, ok?" I assured. I noticed that didn't get him to move. "She's going be born in four months, and every monster likes to tell me how big I've gotten. I have never felt more depressed in my life." I frowned admitting it to him.

"Why?", he asked. "Do you miss me?" Instead of waiting for the answer he said"Well I hope our little girl turns out as beautiful as you." "I've got to be going, lots of scaring to do." Celia knew he wished for a little scarer.

"Randall wait," I asked. He stopped and turned around. "You're not disappointed are you?"

"Why would I be disappointed?", he questioned

"I just thought you wanted a boy...you know? A mini scared just like you."

"Anything but a door manager and who's to say she can't become a scarer."

Celia giggled a bit at the fact he didn't want a door manager for a daughter. "I don't want my little girl risking her life every day in a child's room. Do you?" I asked.

"No, no I wouldn't", Randall answered," seeing as she actually is mine." "When are we choosing her name?" he asked.

"Do you have any in mind?" I asked innocently. I really wanted Randall to have a hand in this little girl's life.

"A handful", he responded. "But I've got to go now I have an all time scare record to break."

"Can we meet sometime after work please?" I asked before he had the chance to slither off.

"Sure thing Celia- Wheelia", was his response. Boy have I made a mess of thing I thought to myself. I sighed heavily.

After work I promised Mike I'd be back in a couple hours. I convinced him I was going to the doctor's, but I didn't want to lie. I just couldn't explain everything. I knocked on Randall's door and felt like I needed to jump through the window before I was spotted.

The two minutes it took for him to reach the door stretched like hours. I hope I had the correct house, it'll look awkward if I was knocking on a stranger's door.

"Randall! Oh thank goodness I have something I HAVE to tell you." I stated.

"Celia...", he said uncertainly. "What is it?", Randall continued ,leading me in and closing the door with his tail.

"My doctor told me...our monster is underdeveloped. He's worried that she's not growing everything she needs." I knew why this was true, but I didn't know how to tell Randall, or Mike, or any monster for that matter.

"She's what?" he said, sounding outraged.

"She's just not growing as quickly as she could be!" I stepped back intimidated. I knew Randall loved me, but it was obvious to both of us he was really scaring me: and I was scared enough.

"I bet this was all Wasowski's fault, is he putting you on a diet?", Randall said.

"No, he's not," I defended. I'm putting myself on one, but I can't tell Randall that. He'd yell at me, and I can't deal with any more stress right now. That's the last thing my baby needs right now. "Randall I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I frowned. "That's why I came here."

He looked up surprised." You came to me before Mike?", he asked. His handsome green eyes sparkled.  
18 minutes ago

"She's..." I gulped. "She's yours Randall, and I can't consult Michael with things before coming to you." I felt a pain in my stomach, and I knew I was supposed to feel monster kicks by now, but I haven't. "Randall I'm scared we're going to lose her." I started crying in fear.

"I feel more pain in my stomach and never a kick", I admitted.

"Celia," I'd never seen Randall look so caring before. "If something is going on with our monster and you're aware what's causing it please tell me." I turned away with guilt.

"I tried to stop myself..." I admitted. "I just keep hearing how BIG I look and it's driving me crazy Randall!" I sobbed. "I know I have to get big to give the monster room to grow, but I feel like I'm gaining too much. I feel disgusting."

He gasped and I realized my mistake too late.

"Celia, first of all you're going to eat something right now," He slithered to his kitchen, and I saw the sneer on his face, but I could tell it wasn't towards me. He doesn't get angry with me, but I could tell that he was angry with the monsters who have made me feel this way.

"Randall I-"

"Don't say anything," he asked. "Just eat this." He handed me a giant bowl and sat down to watch me eat it. As I began eating I watched him, and could see he was thinking about what to do with me. So quickly I tried to get his attention on something else.

"Randall, didn't you say you had baby names in mind?"

"Oh yes!", he exclaimed suddenly excited. He blended so quickly it surprised me. I could tell he came back when I saw a floating book coming towards me. "Randall", I said. He hadn't noticed he had blended but got the hint when I said his name. "Sorry", he said,"I got excited!" He cracked open the book,"It says here the most common girl name is Sophia, but I want hers to be unique." "So, I thought maybe ..."

"Yes?" I asked. I was so excited to hear that he was so interested in this baby.

"Scarlett. I love the name Scarlett. The nicknames are limitless, I mean think about it: Scar, Scarie, Carlie, the list could go on all day." He smiled. "I say we let Mike do the middle name."

"I love that name," I admitted with a grin. "Now let's just make sure she's healthy enough to get it..."

"She'll arrive for sure," he said pointing at my now empty bowl." I didn't want to make the same stupid mistake my parents made... what kind of a name is Randy anyway?" he said.

"Your name is Randy?" I asked.

"Sure, I changed it some to make it sound grown up."

"I'm sure she'll love her name, though, it sounds so sophisticated," I commented. _Randy Boggs_, I thought to myself,_ who would've known_.

"Randall?" I asked. He looked in my direction, and I smiled at him. "Thank you for caring so much...about our little girl."

He smiled a sincere smile back. A good sign.

Mike's POV

Sulley and I stood in the scarer's locker room getting ready.

"So Celia's looking good Mike. How is she?"

"She's perfect, the monster's perfect and she's growing great." I smiled. "I mean its bliss Sulley. She's perfect."

"Every time I see her she's getting bigger." Sulley remarked with a smile.

What's that supposed to mean? I asked.

"Just that it's cute." Sully smiled. "Plus seeing Celia not stick thin is kind of different, you know?"

"Yes, I know what you mean." "I'll ask after work." "After you file your paper work?", asked Sulley with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." I said. I looked over and saw Randall eavesdropping on us. For someone with camouflage he sure didn't know when to use it. "Can we help you?" I asked.

"Why would I ever need YOUR help?" he sneered.

"Good question," I agreed. "Why don't you just go before you start to bother me even more?" He looked like he was about to charge at me, but for some reason he turned back around.

Randall's POV

I wasn't about to waste my breath on Wazowski. I stormed out of the locker room and went towards the doors to go out for a walk to burn off some steam before they re-opened the floor, but something caught my ear. I looked over and saw some monster yelling at Celia and complaining.

"Maybe Monsters Inc. Should focus on getting someone who knows what they're doing instead of a pretty **** to watch the phones!" I heard.

"Hey!" I yelled. The monster and Celia both looked back at me.

"Randall, please don't" Celia begged. The monster stepped close to me, and he was about a foot shorter than me.

"Big talk for someone the size of a bug," I laughed. "Why don't you leave the nice secretary alone?" I warned.

"I would, but I don't appreciate a bimbo that can't do her job, and she's not "nice" either. She's been keeping me waiting all day."

"I see your problem. Why don't you stop insulting her before we have a little problem?"

"I'm not insulting her, but I'll say the truth. Besides, by the looks of her stomach I was spot on about her being a wh*re. But maybe that's not that bad a thing," the monster smiled. "Does that baby have a father or do you need a sugar daddy? You can stop working here since you're so terrible at it and come live with me. I like cheap girls with loose morals." When I saw Celia start to cry, I lost it.

"You can't insult her that way you b*stard!", I yelled, forming fists.

"What's it you", he responded, "it's not like she's yours or is she?"

"What does that matter", I yelled throwing a punch. It hit him straight in the face and he began to bleed. Celia gasped trying as fast as she could to stop me.

"You want a fight you've got one", he said, wiping blood. He jumped on me. I threw myself to the ground smashing him. We rolled around on the ground punching each other 'till I stood myself with my tail.

"That is enough!" I heard. Waternoose was standing behind the two of us. "Now, I can see that this fight was provoked, so I can clearly state your job at Monster's Inc. is terminated Mr. Slime." He said to the loser I just fought. "As for you Mr. Boggs, get back to work." He demanded. "And Miss. Celia you seem to have caused more problems here in the past couple months than this company has seen in years. This is a corporation, not a sitcom, so until you are certain you can come back without problem I'm afraid there's no place for you here." Celia was both startled, and upset. None of this was her fault!

"Sir I must ask you to reconsider, I managed holding my black eye."It wasn't her fault at all!" "I said back to work Boggs", he complained. "But sir ", I begged one more time."You speak back to me again Boggs you're fired!" "And as for you Ms. Mae..."

"I'll gather my things, sir." She grabbed her bag and started gathering all her stuff. I felt my heart try to crack, but I had to be strong. No one could know why I was so attached to Celia. Gorgeous, beautiful, mother of my monster.

Mike's POV

"You're killing it today Sulley!" I cheered. "Randall doesn't stand a chance! Speaking of, where is Randall?" I wandered up to Fungus and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, where's the all-time-placer?" I asked.

"You give him a break Mike, he just almost lost his job. Him and that secretary." Fungus replied. "Besides, fist fights take a lot out of a monster. He'll be back once he washes the blood off himself."

"He got in a fight? Randall?" I asked. "For what?"

"I think you mean for whom," he corrected.

"What the heck are ya talking about Fungus?" I asked. Sully came out of his door and joined the conversation.

"Some monster, by the name of Slime was screaming at Celia, callin' her names, and making fun of her. Randall wasn't having it."

"And you didn't help her!", I exclaimed. I'd rather he help her than Randall. "Or tell me!" I ranted.

"Hey, it all happened way too fast. Long story short Waternoose broke up the fight, fired the guy AND Celia and now Randall's on the watch list." Fungus sighed. "If he gets canned, so do I so he'll be on his best behavior right now."

"Here he comes now."

"Move!" Randall demanded pushing past the three of us and going straight into the door. He is so ARROGANT I can't stand it!

"When that bully steps out, tell him to come talk to me! I got a few words to say to him!" I growled.

"Sorry Mike but I only listen to Randall," he said.

"Well then I'll see him after hours." I warned. The second the day was over, I went straight to Randall in the lockerroom. "Hey!" I demanded. "What do you think you're doing sticking up for Celia? Why didn't you just come get ME?!" I asked.

"Please Wasowski , like you could stick up for her!", he responded. "The guy was twice your size", Randall exaggerated. "You'd never of been able to take him."

"I would have taken him for Celia!" I defended. "I'd take on an army for her, and she's not YOURS to stick up for! I don't care what happened between you two because that's over, alright? Leave. Her. ALONE!"

"Well like you I don't give up easily," he said, slamming his locker shut. "Give up on what", I questioned. "There's nothing left between you two."

"Sure Wasowski." He smirked. "There's nothing left between the two of us, that's why she sneaks over to my house three times a week."

"She whaaa", I trailed off, gaping at him. Eye open wide. I shouldn't of done that its probably the reaction he wanted.

"Never mind Wasowski. She chose YOU. I'm just along for the ride. That kid, that woman: that perfect couple of girls are important to me. Get it?"

"Noooooo", I responded slowly.

"You can't make choices for her! If she wants to see me then she can!"

"Oh yeah ,of course you'd say that", I yelled,"you don't mind it at all."

"I have just as much right to talk to Celia as you do! Also,  
Don't let your jealousy stand in her way. She has a lot more potential than being a stay at home mom for the rest of her life."

"I never said she'd be a stay at home mom", I replied. "I bet she'd be worse off if she were with you."

"You think so,huh?", he retaliated.

"Yeah I do! Tell me one thing you could EVER do for her that I couldn't Randall!" I fought.

"Loveher", he mumbled.

"What", I said.

"What does it matter this conversation is over", he spat.

"Are you trying to say that I don't LOVE Celia?!" I asked. "Celia is my everything Randall, and I've never felt that way about any monster." It's so true. Celia is perfection.

"Yeah, whatever Wasowski." He rolled his eyes and left. I went home to Celia, and I had to make sure she didn't feel the same as Randall did. I had to let her know I really do love her.


End file.
